


A Woman Scorned

by ixiepixie



Series: Drabbles I forgot to Name [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: The Wasteland was already dangerous, she was going to make it hell.





	A Woman Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote years ago while listening to music, but I forgot the song.

It was hot, so very hot. That was the first thing Amelia felt as the large steel doors rolled open. She took her first steps outside, the air like acid in her lungs and the sun beating down like nuclear fire itself. The radiation was palpable.

Everything she had known was gone now. Gone was her house where she was to raise her unborn child. Gone were the white picket fences and mailboxes lining the paved streets of suburbia. All gone.

Feet like lead and guns in hand, Amelia made her way to the burnt and collapsed buildings, digging out what she could from the rubble. All her memories of before were like a beautiful dream, but she didn't cry. No, she would not cry until the day she had the father of her child’s head on a pike.

Teeth clenched as tight as her fists, Amelia stalked off through the dust. She was an angry mother, a woman scorned. Abandoned and left to rot in that prison of a vault ‘for her own good’. Bullshit.

She was going to kick his ass.


End file.
